Digimon: Darkness
by Wendigo-Hunter
Summary: In a new era and a new age, a new threat lingers in the Digital world. But something is diffrent about this evil, something................ human.
1. Chapter 1

_In a new era and a new age, a new threat lingers in the Digital world. _

_But something is diffrent about this evil, something... human._

**With this threat in sight,**

**New children are called upon to save both worlds.**

_But the human world has a diffrent mystery,_

_A strange young man._

**Who is this strange man, clad all in black?**

**Who walks alone beneth the trees beside the river.**

_What is that eerie shadow that follows him?_

_What are his intentions?_

**His intentions are not clear,**

**but all signs are pointing to evil.**

_Find out next time on:_

_DIGIMON!_

_DIGITAL MONSTERS!_

R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1 part 1. If you no like cheese GO AWAY!! or don't annoy me!_

_**For everything there is a season,  
And a time for every matter under heaven:  
A time to be born, and a time to die;  
A time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted;  
A time to kill, and a time to heal;  
A time to break down, and a time to build up;  
A time to weep, and a time to laugh;  
A time to mourn, and a time to dance;  
A time to throw away stones, and a time to gather stones together;  
A time to embrace, And a time to refrain from embracing;  
A time to seek, and a time to lose;  
A time to keep, and a time to throw away;  
A time to tear, and a time to sew;  
A time to keep silence, and a time to speak;  
A time to love, and a time to hate,  
A time for war, and a time for peace.**_

Nina sat at her desk, reading her book, "Hey! Earth to planet Nina!!" A hand waved in front of her face, she blinked and looked up into the tanned face of Nigel, "Did you hear?! We're getting a new student today!" He grinned. "And I hear it's a guy." He winked. Nigel Katoyama was your typical boy, blond hair, blue eyes, and a tan.

Nina blushed madly, "S...So?" She spluttered. Nigel laughed, "You jerk!!"

Nigel put his hands up, "I'm serious. But your face was priceless all the same." He laughed again, "Hey have you seen Nero yet?" He asked her, wondering about the young goth boy.

"No. Why? What's he look like today?" She asked with a grin.

"Same as per usual." A soft voice said walking up to the two. Long black hair, crimson eyes, white skin tell-tail trade marks of Nero Mitternacht. "You hear about the new student?" He asked. Both nodded, "I just saw him."

"What's he like then?" Nina asked, Nero shook his head and walked away. Nina sat there with her mouth agape, "Mumbel, grumbel, snarl." She huffed, crossing her arms, and leaning back on her chair, then the teacher walked in.

"Okay people, take your seats!" She called and everyone sat down, "As some of you already know," She glanced at Nero and one of his other friends, "We have a new student joining us today." She motioned for someone to come in, and a young man walked in.

His hair was pure silver, and his scarlet eyes were behind a pair of glasses, his school uniform carefully defined his slender frame. "Everyone this is Dante Grieve, he's come from Moscow Russia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." He smiled, all females practically melted, Nina blushed slightly.

"Please take a seat beside Nina Hatoyama." The teacher said, and Nina stood.

Dante walked over to Nina, "Hi. I'm Nina. Ask me anything your curious about." She smiled.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He whispered in her ear. She blushed madly, he sat down in his seat, and Nina sat down also.

--xXx--

Nina was thankful when the bell rang for the end of school, she met up with her friends. "Hey guys!" She called running up to them.

"Hey!" Nigel laughed, "We're going to the arcade, wanna come?" He asked her.

"No I've got a mountain of homework to do and I've got work tonight." She sighed, Nigel smiled sympathetically."Mabye next time huh?" She said before turning and walking home. She walked down by the river, lost in her own thoughts, then it caught her eye.

A man, standing in the middle of the river, but he was standing... _on_ the water, A strange shadow floated behind him, she continued to walk and stared at the same time then **WHAM!!**.

_R&R!!_


End file.
